Everdream
by Elegy Phantom
Summary: (Sequel to Evergreen) A few months of living in Evergreen had passed by as slowly as a growing tree. Ganondorf wondered what he will do ever since he had been exiled to the forest by the King of Hyrule. He continued to help Salem tend to the crops and the farm animals.


A few months of living in Evergreen had passed by as slowly as a growing tree. Ganondorf wondered what he will do ever since he had been exiled to the forest by the King of Hyrule. He continued to help Salem tend to the crops and the farm animals.

"Ganondorf," Salem said, "have a rest for the rest of the day. Don't want ya to overwork ya bones tomorrow."

"Okay," he said, going to the house, "Hey! Sabrina, can I have that drink?" Ganondorf pointed to a wine when he entered the kitchen.

"Sure," the Princess gave the Gerudo the wine and went back to cooking, "So you're havin' a rest from the farm work?" she asked.

"Yes," Ganondorf answered, "Salem told me to rest so I won't overwork myself."

"That's good to hear," she continued to cook, "Maybe tomorrow the three of us might have a picnic at the meadow 'n' maybe play a game or two since the two of ya need a break from workin' on the farm."

"Why not the entire week off?" he laughed.

Princess Sabrina laughed along, "Ya have to ask Salem on that part!"

"Ask me what?" Salem asked, walking into the kitchen to see how the Princess is doing.

"Go ahead 'n' tell him, Ganondorf," the Princess said.

"Can we have a week break from the farm work?" Ganondorf asked Salem.

"We do need a break," Salem agreed, "but the vegetables 'n' other plants need to be taken care of..."

"Probably one of the neighbors might take care of 'em veggies 'n' stuff for ya," the Princess told Salem.

Salem thought for a minute, "But the neighbors need instructions since mostly everyone in Evergreen doesn't know farming that well 'n' only know how to take care of animals a lot more," he went out of the house and knocked onto one of the neighbors' house.

The Princess talked to the Gerudo for a while as she cooked some more breakfast for the three of them. She even told a few jokes to him before Salem had came back from the neighbors. They talked for a bit before eating the breakfast about what they'll do on the break that the trio will have. Salem can't help but laugh at how the Princess will do something that is physically impossible for her to do. He picked up the plates after they had ate their breakfast and asked the Princess and the Gerudo where they will be going.

"I think we can go to the meadow where you and I had met, Salem," Princess Sabrina answered.

"Why the meadow?" Salem asked, "I don't want to remember the day our parents were killed that day in the meadow."

"Don't worry," the Princess said, "the two of us will be there for ya to help ease ya pain," she begged.

"Fine!" he replied with a slight yell, "If it makes ya stop beggin'!"

The two of them laughed along before going out of the house being followed bu Ganondorf. Children played around the houses rather cheerfully while the adults and teenagers minding their own business. Guards could be seen trying to reason a few people or trying to capture a thief or two that had stolen an item from a shop. Salem eventually told Ganondorf a few things about the outskirts of Evergreen like the meadow they were going to. He even told the Gerudo stories of how the Princess and Salem met when the two were younger.

"So both of your parents are dead because of a war between the Everlasters and Hylians?" Ganondorf asked.

"Correct," Salem answered, "Dunno why the Hylians fought us but I'm pretty sure it has to do with that new king that is supposedly Princess Zelda's step-father. Ain't sure what's his name is but I think it's Soren or somethin' like that."

"Ah yes," the Gerudo said, as if remembering, "King Soren is a hell lot more spoiled than the Hylian Princess and isn't that much reasonable like King Daphnes," he chuckled, "Don't know why I became friends with Soren, though."

"Can ya two stop talkin' bout the Hylians?" the Princess asked, feeling a little bit uncomfortable with the two talking about Hyrule and its royal family.

"Why, Sabrina?" Salem asked, "He and I are just havin' a serious man to man talk."

"Salem," Ganondorf butted in, "this isn't a man to man talk if we're talking about Hyrule. If we're having a man to man talk, then it shall be perverted without the Princess around us."

"Oh yeah," Salem laughed, "you're right 'bout that, Ganondorf!" he continued to laugh.

"Ew, gross!" she laughed along with the two.

The trio eventually made it to the meadow Princess Sabrina and Salem had grew up with when their parents were alive. The meadow was still as beautiful as a fine marble statue but looked slightly ashy as if rotting.

"What the hell happened to this place?" the Princess asked Salem.

"There were a war waged in this meadow between two different tribes that lived in the outskirts of Evergreen," he answered.

The Princess searched around the meadow to see if Salem was right about the place being used as a battle field. One of the things that she found is what appears to be a sword that looked like it came from ancient times.

"Why don't we find another place to play or whatever else on our one week vacation?" Princess Sabrina asked the two.

"Sure," Salem answered, "but I get to decide where!" he laughed.

The Princess laughed along and agreed. Salem led both the Princess and the Gerudo to a lake that was near the ruined meadow. Crystals can be seen frozen above the lake along while flower petals danced down to the water of the lake.

"Why are the crystals above the lake?" Ganondorf asked.

"Nobody knows, Ganondorf," Salem answered, "All that we all know is that it has something to do with the witches and the spirits before Evergreen became to be."

"Are you sure," the Gerudo looked puzzled.

Salem turned around and looked at Ganondorf, "Yes, I am sure. Other wise I wouldn't say that," he walked up to the almost sandy lake shore.

The Princess looked around the lake to see if there is anything that she can weave into a basket or two. That left Ganondorf pretty much nothing to do except to look around the lake. He didn't really know what to do at a place like this. So the Gerudo decided to look around to see if he could find anything to collect. Ganondorf had started to collect things almost three years ago when Salem let him have a break from the farm work.

He doesn't exactly why he collects stuff but the only answer Ganondorf could think of is of boredom. Ganondorf found all sort of things that looked very weird to him. He decided to quite looking for things to collect and searched around for the Princess and Salem to where they had started at the lake. The Gerudo looked a little harder for the two since he didn't exactly see where the two. He then started to walked towards the lake to throw some pebbles to wait for the two. The water in the lake looked rather swampy to Ganondorf as if it were poisoned or is just littered with many different things.

Ganondorf thought for a minute or two before going into the waters of the lake. The Gerudo could see shadows of fish when he got into the rippling water. He could even see what appears to be either crocodiles or alligators at least a few miles away looking at Ganondorf as if he could be the next meal. Ganondorf heard a splash that was almost near him that almost sounded more like a person could make instead of an animal. He walked around the weeds to see that it was the Princess that made the splash.

"Princess," he said, "how long will this going to take?" Ganondorf asked.

"What? You do not like this lake?" the Princess asked.

"I do like the lake," Ganondorf replied, "but are there going to other things to do for the week?"  
Princess Sabrina swirled around, "I ain't too sure, but you should ask Salem," she answered, "Bet he knows where to go next after this."

"Where is he, anyway?" the Gerudo asked.

"The last time I saw Salem," Princess Sabrina said, "was near an oak tree past those alligators."

"So those are alligators?" he asked again, "Then how come they're not attacking us?"

"Well," she laughed, "alligators don't attack us unless we're provoking them and whatnot. So are ya gonna ask Salem or not?"

"Yeah," Ganondorf walked to the shore part of the lake to get onto the land to walk better, "So the oak tree is way past those alligators?"

"Yep!" the Princess laughed, walking out of the lake, "I can walk with ya if you're afraid of 'em."

"Sure," the two walked together to the oak tree.

Chirps of crickets grew a little bit louder and louder as if night was coming near and wasn't that far behind. Princess Sabrina laughed at the sound of the chirps remembering the times when she had played with wild animals while both her and Salem's parents always watching the Princess. She didn't knew why she always wanted to play with animals, though. She thought more and more about those times while she continued to lead Ganondorf to the oak tree.

"Now go behind the oak tree," the Princess said, "since it might as well be 'man talk' on that question of yours," she walked towards what appears to be a tire swing.

Ganondorf circled around the oak tree before looking up, "Salem! Are you up there in the tree top?" he asked.

He waited for a couple of minutes before giving it a try to climb up the oak tree. It took Ganondorf a few tries to climb but he made it to at least one of the branches he could reach. He looked at almost every branch if he could spot Salem. The Gerudo decided to call out Salem's name since he couldn't exactly find the farmer throughout the many branches of the oak tree. He gave up and ended up lying against the tree bark.

"Ganondorf!" someone yelled, "Wake up! It's time to go somewhere else!"

"Huh?" the Gerudo looked down, "What did you say, Princess?"

"It's time to go," she said, "Salem said so."

"Okay," he climbed down the oak tree and walked to Princess Sabrina, "Thought you said that Salem was in the oak tree," Ganondorf laughed.

"He was but apparently he climbed down!" Princess Sabrina laughed along, walking with the Gerudo to where Salem is at, "Salem, I think  
Ganondorf need a man talk with you," she laughed.

Ganondorf looked at the Princess, "It's not even a man talk... just a question or two."

"What's ya question?" Salem asked.

"What are we going to do for the rest of the week?" the Gerudo asked.

"To be honest," Salem replied, "I ain't really sure. I don't got a list of things to do on the break."

"I know what to do!" Princess Sabrina butted in, "Let's visit Gruntilda!"

Salem looked at the Princess, "Why Gruntilda?"

"'Cause we ain't got nothin' to do and it's 'bout time Ganondorf meet the witch," the Princess replied with a smile.

"Oh yeah," Salem laughed, "Guess you're right. So are we ready to go?"

"I am," Princess Sabrina said, "Ganondorf, ya ready to see Gruntilda?" she asked.

"I guess so," Ganondorf answered, "Now that I think of it, I kind of do want to see who this Gruntilda is."

Salem laughed, "Then I guess we're off to Gruntilda's place!"

"Hey!" Princess Sabrina said, "It's night time!"

"So?" Salem said to the Princess, walking to a direction that seems to lead to Gruntilda's home.

The Princess sighed as she followed Salem and Ganondorf. They talked for a little while until Salem noticed a trail that leads to Gruntilda's house. Salem knocked onto the wooden door before going to the inside of Gruntilda's house.

"What is it?" a voice said behind the door.

"It is the Princess and I," Salem replied, "We also got a Gerudo named Ganondorf."

The door opened, "Hello! Come in," the witch said, "So you're a Gerudo?" Gruntilda asked, looking at the Gerudo, "There isn't that much of 'em Gerudos 'round Evergreen since most of 'em Gerudos are desert folk like 'em Dracos," the witch laughed, showing Ganondorf some of the things in her house.

"What exact;y are you talking about?" the Gerudo asked Gruntilda.

Gruntilda explained almost everything to Ganondorf and how it is rare to see a Gerudo or any other desert tribe members in Evergreen.

"Hell," Gruntilda laughed softly, "if a desert folk came waltzing into a forest like Evergreen, the balance of the forest might be unbalanced. That is why kings and queens of either Hylian or Crystalian RARELY put 'em desert folk in forests like Evergreen. Want me to tell ya a story?"

"No!" Salem yelled at Gruntilda, "I bet that Ganondorf don't wanna hear ya long ass story."

"Oh shut it, Salem," Ganondorf laughed, "I kinda do wanna hear a long story since I haven't listened to a story ever since the current King of Hyrule exiled me here."

Gruntilda laughed as she told the story about the unbalance if a desert tribe member ever came into Evergreen. She then said that there will be dream-like creatures running around the forest as if trying to escape hunters.

"Well," Ganondorf laughed, "I guess there must be dream-like creatures running around Evergreen since I am in the forest."

A loud crackling howl was heard, "Ganondorf, it's time to go before the monsters come along," Salem replied.

When Princess Sabrina, Salem, and Ganondorf walked out of Gruntilda's house, they saw about four hundred dream-like creatures coming towards Gruntilda's house as if looking for someone.

"I guess this'll be a long fight," Princess Sabrina laughed, "Gruntilda! We might need your help!"

Gruntilda walked out and helped the trio fight against the creatures. Ganondorf fell to the ground as if hit by something by the time the fight finished. The last thing he heard before the dreams came crashing in was Salem saying a prayer with Princess Sabrina,


End file.
